Not be afraid
by Katya D Dragneel
Summary: ...La chica no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, ignorando que aún seguía de cabeza sujeta de un pie por un chico con las manos llenas de sangre. Y el otro mas avergonzado no podía estar... Eso seguro. Quién diría, que este sería solo el comienzo, de todo lo que sucederá... P.D: queda por el momento detenido (la falta de tiempo e inspiración)
1. ¿Primer encuentro?

Jueves.  
19:30 hora actual.

(Narra Levy)

Otra vez igual, ¿por qué nunca me doy cuenta? ¿Inocencia? No, eso no es. Pero si no es eso, ¿Cómo explico que siempre acabo así? Es raro, poder acostumbrarte a que la gente te mire, te dedique falsas sonrisas y promesas, te utilice, para luego tirarte como un juguete que ya nadie necesita ni quiere.  
Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, para nada. Tenía que correr, huir tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran guiarme... Porque no quería que esto fuera real...  
Perdida otra vez, en mi mente, sin darme cuenta acabé en el parque sur de Magnolia, un lugar lleno de recuerdos que pienso que quiero y no quiero olvidar.

-Eh, Levy ¿te vas tan rápido?- esas voces... ¿Ya me habían alcanzado?

Me giré para ver a tres odiosos chicos, sabía que querían, y no podía aceptarlo.  
Estaba dispuesta a seguir corriendo, cuando noté algo atado en mi pie, solo fueron unos segundos en los que me detuve ¿Cómo es qué pasó?  
Tenía atada una soga, y sin mas demoras, la trampa en la que era víctima se activó.  
Colgada de un árbol, paralizada por el miedo, y deseando que ese molesto vestido no fuera tan corto, estaba yo. Cubriéndome tanto como pudiera, mirando como poco a poco esos pervertidos se acercaban, y sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Mi cabeza dolía, no había sido un gran día, pero pensándolo bien... Nunca lo era.

(2 horas antes...)

Había sido un día un tanto cansado, la academia Phantom L. si bien podía ser admirada, tenía a los más temibles ex-delincuentes como profesores, y a muchos inadaptados como estudiantes... Claro está, nadie sabía eso, excepto yo. ¿Cómo lo supe? No tiene sentido explicarlo, simplemente lo sé.  
No quería hacer nada, solo volver a casa, y leer unos libros escritos por mi mejor amiga, que no es real. ¿Tiene sentido? Bueno si lo tuviera, no es asunto de nadie.  
Pese a que estaba dispuesta a irme... Aparecieron ellas...

-¡Hey Levy!- Me giré fastidiada en mi interior, y con una timida sonrisa en el exterior

-Em, hola- Quería irme, sabía que si ellas se acercaban algo malo pasaría, pero nunca me hago caso cuando estoy en modo: Chica tímida. Odio tener que ser así...

-¿Sabes? Esta tarde quedamos con unos chicos para una cita, y como necesitamos una chica más...- sabía que querían decir pero no, yo no pensaba hacer eso, así que.

-¿Necesitan alguien más? ¡Ah, que mala suerte! ¿no?- fingí no entender nada, esperando que me dejaran pero...

-Jajaja, ¡que graciosa Levy!- No recuerdo que haya dicho algún chiste en ese momento- ¡Vas a venir con nosotras! ¿No es genial?

No, no lo era, salir con esas... Bueno decidí no insultarlas, pero simplemente no estaba en mis planes. Para mala suerte, lo que ellas me decían no era una pregunta.

(1 hora más tarde...)

Y ahí estábamos, las tres frente a tres chicos, sentadas mirándolos.  
Lo que pasó es más simple decirlo que vivirlo.  
Ellas dijeron "Vamos al baño, no tardamos" y me dejaron sola frente a esos tres chicos. No los quería mirar, no lo hacía hasta que un extraño ruido vino de sus celulares. Me alarmé, y entonces ellos se empezaron a acercar a mi.  
No quería entender que pasaba. Hasta que...

-Ya eres nuestra, Levy- uno de ellos me dijo eso, con una macabra sonrisa, y me enseñó su celular.

No entendía porque me enseñaba el celular, hasta que supe el porque del sonido de antes.  
Era un mensaje, enviado desde el celular de una de esas dos, y decía "Toda suya". No hacía falta más. Pisé su pie, y salí corriendo de ahí tan rápido como me fuera posible.  
Poco a poco pasó la segunda hora, y así llegamos a la situación actual...  
Supongo que es mi culpa por creer que no iba a volver a pasar, no soy inocente, simplemente mi mente niega lo que ya sabe: Estoy sola, y solo soy su juguete.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando a que de la nada la alarma sonara y despertara en mi cama, muy tranquila. Que esto hubiera sido solo una pesadilla... Sin embargo cuando abrí los ojos unos 20 segundos después, no vi más que los tres cuerpos sangrando de mis agresores, y a un pelinegro con las manos ensangrentadas y un cuchillo.

¿Estaba aliviada? ¿Enojada? ¿Feliz? No, ninguno de esos. Simplemente estaba como siempre, asustada.

(Narra Gajeel)

Siempre lo mismo. Estoy cansado de esta absurda rutina. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer siempre esos trabajos? Sí, lo sé. "Tener un trabajo tan grande de parte del 'Maestro' es un gran honor, aprende eso _Kurogane*_" Ni que honor ni que nada, simplemente hago el trabajo sucio que es asesinar a esos tipos que no aprenden a pagarle a Ivan. Ya sé que le debo mucho a Ivan, pero tampoco para tener que trabajar toda mi vida para él.

Y encima que su paga es miserable, ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre y no tengo ni un _jewel*_ en mi bolsillo.

-¡Maldito Rogue!- me gustaba quejarme en voz alta de ese tipo, era un adulador siempre "El 'Maestro' es genial, tu no lo entiendes" ¿Y a mi que me importa? Pero al parecer a Ivan le gusta tener un adulador como ese tipo. Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, tan cansado, aburrido y hambriento.

Me giré un segundo para distraerme, y me encontré con una escena algo particular.  
Tres tipos con una sonrisa loca en su rostro, y a unos pocos pasos una chica, de cabeza. "Para su lástima yo no soy un héroe" pensé, porque ya lo había visto mucho de pequeño, en la TV un héroe que siempre rescataba en el último momento a la inútil chica. No sé que me llevó a pensar que esa chica era inútil en ese entonces, tal vez el que no se pueda defender sola. No importa.  
Yo ya iba a irme, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Pero entonces, por un último segundo me giré y la vi, su rostro no se distinguía muy bien por lo poco que alumbraban las luces de esas farolas, pero sé que su mirada no era como la de una inútil chica que no es capaz de cuidarse... Mis pies empezaron a moverse solos, me acercaba a ella y a esos 3, y no sabía porque, mi cuerpo no respondía. La vi cerrar los ojos, aceptando lo que fuera a pasarle. ¿Quién era esa chica? No importaba ahora, sin entender como saqué el cuchillo de antes, con el que asesiné a esos ingenuos, y se lo clavé a esos 3 de allá.  
Fue rápido el momento y lo único que podía pensar incluso después de haber hecho eso era "¡Maldición!¿No dije que no soy un héroe?"  
Fue solo silencio lo que vino después, no quería girarme y encontrarme con esa chica a la que sin entender porque había "salvado" si eso se puede decir.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- esas mismas palabras escaparon de mi boca. Ahora sí "¡Quien demonios soy ahora!" Pensé eso, porque definitivamente ese tipo que se preocupaba por alguien, no era yo.

(Narra Levy)

No supe que pasó en ese momento en que cerré mis ojos, pero su pregunta me desconcertó. No quería responder, no sabía que decir. No sé si eso lo impacientó, porque en ese momento se giró y lo vi.  
El contraste de la luz no me ayudaba mucho pero pude ver unos piercings en su rostro, una ropa negra y unos ojos sin alma, totalmente rojos igual que la sangre.

Pero siguió igual, ninguno decía nada, nos mirábamos, sin en algún segundo retirar la vista. No sé que podía decir de él, era... Familiar, o al menos tenía ese sentimiento, y no entiendo porque.

Pero la sangre que venía a mi cabeza, por culpa de estar tanto tiempo así, me hizo cerrar mis ojos, molesta.  
No mucho tiempo después los volví a abrir para ver que él seguía ahí, pero su mirada ya no estaba fija en mi cara, eso me calmó un poco... Hasta que me di cuenta de donde estaba su mirada.

-¡Pervertido!- ¿De donde salieron recién las ganas de gritar? Yo que sé, solo sé que mi rostro ardía al igual que mi furia por ese chico de ahí.

(Narra Gajeel)

La chica era... Como decirlo, bueno tenía un raro presentimiento sobre ella. Pero no entendía porque. Así que comencé a revisarla, primero su rostro, seguí ahí por un rato, hasta que ella cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor. No importaba ahora eso.  
Recorrí mi vista, y vi el pie enganchado a esa soga ¿Eso era lo que le dolía? No sé porque la remota idea de bajarla de ahí cruzó mi mente, pero decidí no hacerlo, aún.  
Pasé mi vista a su vestido, lo tenía sujeto con sus manos, era demasiado corto, si decía la verdad. Entonces pude ver un lazo en la parte superior del vestido. ¿Era eso? ¿El lazo? ¡Que significa eso! Miré el lazo un largo rato, hasta que...

-¡Pervertido!- la voz de ella me dejó medio sordo, y tampoco entendía esto. Sí, es cierto, hasta ese momento me habían llamado asesino, odioso, gato negro, inadaptado... Pero nunca pervertido. No entendía el porque del grito de esa chica, y no quería entenderlo.

Para salir de esa situación tan rara, sujeté la cuerda con una mano y sin gran esfuerzo la rompí.  
Aunque en ese momento no había tenido en cuenta que si rompía la soga... Pues ella caería de cabeza al suelo.

(Narra Levy)

No dijo nada después de mi acusación ¿Lo estaba admitiendo? Dirigió su mirada a la cuerda que me tenía sujeta aún, y con sus propias manos la rompió.  
De pronto sentí como todo pasaba en segundos, ya me veía a mi misma tirada en medio del suelo en el siguiente aviso del periódico.  
"Chica torpe cae de un árbol... Ahora muerta" Bueno si soy un poquito exagerada pero... En ese instante, no noté el suelo, seguía colgada en el aire ¿Cómo? Hasta que me fijé bien, ese pelinegro me sostenía ahora del pie.

(Narradora)

Fue puro silencio desde que el delincuente la salvó por segunda vez, y todo hubiera seguido así pero...

-grrrruuuug- ese extraño sonido venía de un pelinegro sin dinero, muerto de hambre.

La chica no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, ignorando que aún seguía de cabeza sujeta de un pie por un chico con las manos llenas de sangre.  
Y el otro mas avergonzado no podía estar... Eso seguro.

Quién diría, que este sería solo el comienzo, de todo lo que sucederá...

_Kurogane*: Acero Negro (apodo de Gajeel)  
Jewel: Moneda_


	2. La cita

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

CORRECCIÓN Cap.2 (solo hay pequeños cambios, nada importante ^^)

Viernes.

02:21 hora actual.

(Narradora)

En mitad de la oscuridad se distinguía una tenue luz que ayudaba a iluminar la habitación. Y por esa misma luz se podía distinguir a cierta peli azul con una gran y dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

(Narra Levy)

Yo sabía que hora era, sabía que Cana estaba de mal humor y en cualquier momento podría lanzarme una de sus almohadas y eso en caso de no encontrar tirada una de sus botellas… Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz por lo que había pasado ayer en la noche ¿No es mi culpa, no?

(Ayer en la noche…)

Jueves.  
19:35 hora actual.

-¡Deja de reírte! - ¿Qué dejara de reírme? ¿Cómo? Era la primera vez en mi vida que me pasaba algo así, y además ese cara avergonzada suya… Simplemente no podía parar de reír.

Y hubiera seguido riéndome, más y más, hasta que ya no pudiera hablar, pero…

-O-Oye… - Le dije mirando con dificultad su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Estaba molesto, vaya eso dificultaría las cosas.

-¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? – Intentaba sonar tranquila, pero ya era imposible.

-Primero te burlas ¿y ahora me pides un favor? – Pensaba que estaría más molesto pero parecía divertirse, o al menos eso creí durante un segundo -Eres una chica muy rara ¿sabes?

-Sí lo que digas – Tengo paciencia, tengo modales, pero era de noche, estaba agotada (había sido un día muy malo) y no quería saber nada de nadie ahora, menos la opinión de un desconocido.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres? – ¿me escucharía? No lo esperaba.

-¿Me bajas? – Creo que en ese instante recién se dio cuenta de que aún me tenía sujeta del pie.

No dijo nada, me miró y luego miró mi pie, hizo eso muchas veces y al final pude distinguir una sonrisa… ¿sádica?

-Oh vaya, parece que cierta enana realmente necesita ayuda… Que lastima que no haya nadie por aquí que te ayude. – Dijo con un claro tono de ironía, no dije nada, aparté mi vista y seguí sin mirarlo.

Siguió molestándome con comentarios parecidos pero mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas y ya no lo escuchaba, solo sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento…

(Tiempo después…)

Desperté en medio del pasto, en ese momento no supe cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que me di cuenta del pequeño detalle de que ya no estaba colgada de un pie por un chico intimidante.

Pensándolo bien… ¿Qué había pasado con el chico? No lo supe hasta que vi que bajaba del gran árbol central, de un salto quedó a mi lado.

-¿Ya despierta? Pensaba que te quedarías dormida por más horas enana - ¿Dormida por más horas? ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¡Espera! ¡Aún más importante! ¿¡Cómo que "enana"!?

-Para tu información, mi nombre es Levy, no enana. – Ese chico era realmente muy molesto.

-¿Levy? – Se quedó en silencio mirándome y luego dijo – Realmente es un nombre muy raro - ¿Raro? ¿Quién era él para decir que mi nombre era raro? Bueno no sabía su nombre así que…

Bien, nota mental, conocer el nombre del chico molesto con piercings y ojos rojos.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, y él me miró amenazante, por mucho que quisiera esta vez, solo esta vez, no me reiría de sus desgracias.

-Como sea – Me levanté del suelo muy tranquila y le sonreí. - ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde? – No parecía ser de las personas que se dejan convencer con facilidad, lo había aprendido después del incidente con mi pie y su mano.

-Conozco un lugar dónde tu estómago dejará de pedir a gritos comida – le sonreí de nuevo, y él me miró mal por un segundo y luego comenzó a seguirme.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, iba a entrar pero me giré y luego suspiré.

-¿Qué? – dijo algo irritado ese pelinegro.

-No creo que podamos entrar – Dije sin más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que es un restaurante para "gente con clase"? – Estaba molesto pero yo también.

-¡No es eso! – no quería que sacara conclusiones, yo no era esa clase de personas que presumían de ser de clase alta (aunque quisiera serlo, no soy una persona de "clase"), esas eran mis compañeras – Estás lleno de sangre – dije en un susurro.

Pareció entenderlo, pues se sentó con tranquilidad en un banco algo lejano del restaurante.

Le miré extrañada, no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso, pensaba que reclamaría, o al menos me miraría mal, pero no fue así. No supe que me encontraba en "trance" mientras lo miraba sentado en ese banco.

Esos ojos rojos… Me recordaban a algo… Pero ¿qué?

-Oye Levy – me "desperté" cuando dijo mi nombre, era la primera vez que me llamaba así - ¿Vas a mirarme todo lo que queda de noche o piensas entrar a comprar algo de comer?

Tsk, no dije nada y entré en el local.

"Yo no te estaba mirando idiota" quería decirle eso pero… ¿Cómo negarlo? Lo estaba mirando y ni siquiera podía disimularlo, era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía, era una sensación extraña.

(30 min. Más tarde…)

-Lo siento por el retraso – lo encontré medio dormido en esa banca.

-No importa, dije que esperaría. - ¿Lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?

Comimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, no. Fue un silencio acogedor, como en el primer instante cuando nos conocimos. ¿Por qué lo recordaré tan bien?

-Oye – No parecía de las personas que les gusta el silencio, ya que no pasó mucho hasta que empezó a hablarme.

-¿Si? – Le dije con confianza, podríamos ser a penas conocidos pero una parte de mi sentia ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ penas conocidos pero una parte de mi sentno pasante cuando nos conocimoser?

stchico intimidante.

ree que Erza debe ía que podía tratarlo así.

-Levy, tu… - Me miró a los ojos y mi cara empezó a arder "¿Qué está pasando?" vagamente apareció una escena similar en mi cabeza, una película que vi hace poco, una película romántica… ¿No podría ser…? – Tu nombre es tan extraño como tu.

¡Pum! Sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad de una forma muy brusca y nada cómoda.

-Que amable, supongo que Cana tenía razón no debo dar de comer a extraños mal agradecidos con piercings y ojos rojos – Estaba muy molesta, ese chico era muy molesto.

-¿Eh? – Él no parecía tener intención de disculparse. – Oye… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Hacer? ¿Qué? No quería hablarle pero esa pregunta me dejó muy confundida.

-¿Hacer el qué? – La curiosidad es parte de mí, venció incluso a mis ganas de no volver a hablar a ese chico.

-Invitarme a comer

Silencio de nuevo. Es cierto ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Agradecimiento por salvarme? ¿Pena por verlo hambriento?

-Solo me apetecía – dije intentando entenderlo, esa pregunta no me dejaba en paz. – Igual no parece que tengas ninguna queja – le sonreí.

-Ah… - no dijo más, entonces decidí mirar la hora en mi celular, había olvidado que lo llevaba conmigo a todas horas.

02:01.

¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde era? Ya debería haber vuelto a mi habitación hace mucho, esperaba que Cana no se hubiera preocupado mucho, o al menos que no me esperara borracha.

-Ash… Es muy tarde – dije mientras pensaba en la hora, debía irme pero… No quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes hora de dormir? – dijo obviamente molestándome. Y lo consiguió.

-¡No soy una cría! Solo que algunas personas tenemos clases mañana – dije mirándolo.

Por su aspecto hubiera jurado que era universitario, pero me equivoqué, aunque bueno, en ese momento no lo supe.

-Así que clases ¿eh? Bueno, ¿te llevo a casa? – ¿Él? ¿Siendo amable? Hay cosas que no puedo creer…

-No hace falta – no parecía de las personas que conocen la ciudad, prefería guiarme sola, además nadie suele pasear a estas horas ¿no? Estaría bien por mi cuenta, siempre y cuando no aparecieran acosadores, asesinos y…

-Bueno si tu lo dices – dijo muy tranquilo, y comenzó a caminar dejándome sola. Si, bueno yo quería que me dejara sola pero… Eso fue demasiado repentino.

Ya lo veía a lo lejos cuando recordé algo.

-¡Oye! ¡Chico de los piercings! – Grité tanto como pude, y él se giró molesto - ¡Gracias por salvarme! A pesar de llevar piercings, eres un buen chico – le sonreí de la forma más sincera, como no había hecho hace mucho, y él solo me miró extrañado.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "chico de los piercings"? Yo ya dejé de llamarte enana – había vuelto después de mi comentario.

-Lo siento – estaba feliz, muy feliz. – Ah cierto, antes de que te vayas ¿Me dices tu nombre?

Me dio la espalda y cuando pensé que no me lo diría… Un pequeño papel apareció a mis pies, lo recogí, lo miré a él que se había girado con una sonrisa divertida y antes de decir algo más se fue.

Abrí ese pequeño papel y…

"Gajeel Redfox".

Pues vaya, y luego me dices que mi nombre es extraño, Gajeel.

No pasó mucho hasta que volví a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, y cerré los ojos pero una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando recordé lo que había pasado.

Había sido un día muy raro, pero no estaba tan mal ¿no?

-Vaya no esperaba que Levy-chan llegara tan tarde ¿de fiesta? – su voz me sorprendió.

-¿No estabas dormida? – debí suponerlo, estas horas son muy tempranas para esa chica ¿Cómo aguanta tanto tiempo? Ash, tal vez yo duerma muy temprano…

-Estaba, pero no importa ¿de dónde vienes? ¿una cita, quizás? – ¿Primero fiesta y ahora cita? ¿por quién me toma esta chica? Ah de todos modos me sonrojé cuando dijo eso ¿cita? No había sido una cita ¿no?

-No tiene nada que ver – respondí lo más natural que pude.

-Como sea, mañana conseguiré toda la información – parecía más tranquila de lo habitual, y eso era bueno ¿no? – Ah, y no me despiertes de nuevo – su voz daba miedo – mi cabeza duele horrores – tal vez lo dijo para ella pero yo la había escuchado.

¿Cómo no le iba a doler la cabeza? Cada tarde la veo bebiendo hasta no sé que horas de la mañana, y eso que he conseguido que dejara de beber tanto escondiendo bastantes botellas y tirando otras…

Esa chica de ojos morados, y cabello castaño es mi compañera de habitación, Cana Alberona. No sé si somos amigas, le gusta molestarme y se la pasa bebiendo, pero es una buena persona, o eso creo.

(Mientras en otro lugar de Magnolia, hora actual)

(Narradora)

Cierta chica paseaba con tranquilidad por la ciudad, en la oscuridad lo único que se podía distinguir era su buen cuerpo y su larga melena.

-Oye preciosa, ¿qué haces a estas horas sola? Si quieres podemos acompañarte – una pandilla del lugar la había visto, pero no había miedo alguno en su rostro, es más tenía una sonrisa, una siniestra sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no necesito basura a mi lado – ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que rogaran por piedad y se alejaran llorando de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó un chico vestido de traje y con un tatuaje en la mitad del rostro.

-Te estaba buscando – le sonrió la chica con suavidad.

-Te dije que no vinieras a los barrios bajos, si te pasa algo… - ella terminó la frase.

-¿Te lo descontarían de tu sueldo? – dijo tranquila.

-También, pero digo que no podría perdonármelo, volvamos a casa, señorita Scarlet.

Y aparecen más personajes ^^

Lo siento si el capitulo no quedó bien ^^; no ando muy inspirada ^^;

Por favor comenten si les gustó el cap ^^

Ah! Y gracias a quienes comentaron en el primer cap :D


	3. Scarlet

Viernes.

02:23 hora actual.

(Narra Erza)

No entiendo a este chico ¿Qué me podría pasar algo? No soy una chica indefensa, además… Es aburrido esperarlo en la limusina.

A veces siento que Jellal se preocupa demasiado por mí. Bueno lo entiendo, es mi guardaespaldas y si algo me sucede él paga las consecuencias… Pero ¿Realmente le importaría si me pasara algo?

Hace años él no era así, era un chico alegre y dulce, me cuidaba (tal vez demasiado) pero también peleaba conmigo. Si no fuera por él, no sería más que una estúpida niña rica indefensa, tal y como mis padres hubieran deseado.

"Una mujer con clase debe comportarse de a cuerdo a su edad"; "Eres la única heredera de una de las familias más respetadas del país" ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Por qué tengo que ser una "señorita"?, me fastidia serlo.

Jellal cambió un día, y nunca supe por qué. Se comportaba como mis padres querían que lo hiciera, ya no era ese chico divertido y extraño que me entendía.

Ahora es Jellal Fernandes, el chico que desaparece cuando quiere, y me vigila por trabajo.

En fin, allí estábamos, han sido 12 años desde la última vez, que oí mi nombre de su parte. ¿Por qué tenías que cambiar?

(Narra Jellal)

Ella no me dijo nada, siempre es así cuando se enfada conmigo, y a mí tampoco me gusta molestarla. Pero, oh vamos: Son las dos de la mañana, y una heredera de una famosa familia pasea como si nada por la calle ¿por qué no me iba a preocupar? No es como ella piensa, en la vida no todo es tan simple.

Tengo miedo, de que en algún momento, esa defensa personal suya no sea suficiente…

-¿Y bien? ¿Volvemos? – dije. Ella me miró, sin decir una palabra. Pero en ese instante que me miró pude distinguir un solo sentimiento: furia. Luego su mirada se centró en el suelo.

-¿Por qué… - ella parecía querer decir algo pero, cierto celular sonó en ese momento.

Miré el número, y lo distinguí al instante era Ultear, una amiga, parecía urgente, porque sin duda ella ama dormir y que me llame a esta hora solo significa algo…

-Lo siento, señorita Scarlet, tengo que contestar – ya era bastante que estuviera molesta.

La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, ella era alguien que era mejor hacer caso a la primera, pero no me gusta ignorar a Ultear.

-¿Si? – No recibí respuesta, pero noté un gran escándalo allí.

-¿Jellal? – era Ultear, ¿qué le sucedía? parecía muy asustada, y eso no es algo común en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – el ruido pareció cesar y Ultear volvió a hablar.

-Te necesitamos, ahora. – Sabía lo que significaba, pero ¿por qué justo ahora? Supongo que "ellas" volvieron a venir.

-Bien, solo dame unos minutos, estaré allí en seguida – colgué, y miré a Erza.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía no haber entendido la conversación, era mejor así.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme Jellal? – dijo muy seria.

No sabía que hacer, Erza es la última persona que debería saberlo, a parte de su familia.

-No es nada importante, pero tengo un asunto, así que ¿Podríamos volver, señorita Scarlet? – ella no dijo nada, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Llegamos muy rápido a la limusina, y cuando entramos noté algo diferente… Miré a todos lados intentando saber que era lo que sucedía, y me di cuenta. El chofer estaba inconsciente.

Instintivamente la miré a ella, y ella no parecía querer decir nada.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que van esta semana? No puedes dejar al chofer inconsciente para que no te delate de que escapaste.

Se había vuelto costumbre, ella era así.

Suspiré cansado y desperté al chofer, él parecía confundido, y tal vez pensó cualquier otra cosa, porque de inmediato comenzó a disculparse con ambos. Llevamos a Scarlet hasta la puerta principal, y una criada se encargó de llevarla a su habitación.

Miré la hora.

03:00

Solo verla y desee no haberlo hecho. Un solo pensamiento pasó por mi mente en ese instante "Ultear me va a matar…".

Corrí, hasta que llegué a la puerta 14, el garaje. Tomé mi moto, y salí sin ver a nada ni nadie, después de todo era muy tarde y a pesar de que mi turno había terminado ciertas chicas no se calmarían hasta que llegara… Bueno supongo que debí pensarlo mejor cuando elegí trabajar en ese Host Club.

(Narra Erza)

¿Asunto importante? ¿A las 3 de la mañana? Si claro, es obvio que se va a reunir con una chica, siempre que contesta al teléfono, una voz distinta habla, lo único en común: Son mujeres.

Desde hace unas semanas que me he dado cuenta que siempre sucede eso, y no entiendo.

¿Es que Jellal es un maldito mujeriego? Porque no encuentro otra respuesta. Aunque, cuando lo pienso me digo "es imposible" "Jellal no haría algo como eso". Jellal siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con toda mujer que nos hemos encontrado, y digo hemos porque siempre estamos juntos.

Estamos juntos, pero a la vez muy, demasiado, lejos el uno del otro…

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad…

(Narradora)

-¡Ya te he dicho qué no te diré de que color es mi ropa interior! – un cansado peli azul ( ¿o tal vez peli negro? ) miraba con ira a su "amiga".

-Pero, se lo dije, es para un proyecto de la universidad – la chica lo miraba muy entristecida, al parecer no le gustaba esa situación con ese chico.

-¿Proyecto? ¿¡Proyecto!? ¡Qué clase de proyecto tiene que ver con mi ropa interior, Juvia! – agotado, eso era poco para cómo el chico se sentía.

(Narra Juvia)

-Pues… - ¿En verdad iba a decirle? No podía, y Juvia lo sabía bien.- Na-Nada…

-Bueno, ahora, en serio tengo que ir a "ese" lugar, no te pierdas ¿si? – no había dicho nada más, se fue, dejando a Juvia sola en medio de la nada.

"Gray-sama…" Últimamente, Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama ha estado de muy mal humor, y por ello no parece tener ninguna paciencia con nadie, menos con Juvia.

Pero Juvia sabe que no es culpa de Gray-sama, que ha tenido muchos problemas, y luego el hecho de que Juvia descubriera su secreto… Lo empeoró todo.

-Todo es culpa de Juvia – es cierto ¿no? Es culpa de Juvia por ser tan curiosa, y haber molestado a Gray-sama.

"Pero Juvia no entiende… Porque si Gray-sama está enojado con ella, ella esta feliz con esta situación". Tal vez porque Juvia podía demostrarse a sí misma que Gray-sama no es como Lyon-sama piensa.

Juvia conoce una parte que nadie excepto Gajeel-san y Natsu-san conocen sobre Gray-sama. Quién es en realidad el menor de la familia Fullbuster, una familia de genios artistas y escultores.

Pero si Gray-sama se ha esforzado tanto para ocultarlo, Juvia no lo delatará.

En parte, Juvia siente que este es un secreto que solo guardan Gray-sama y ella. Y eso alegra mucho a Juvia.

¿Acosadora? Tal vez Juvia sea eso, y más. Pero si no hubiera sido porque Juvia había desarrollado interés en Gray-sama desde ese día de invierno, nadie hubiera podido proteger ese secreto tan "extraño" de la familia Fullbuster.

Gray-sama, no dudes que Juvia hará cualquier cosa para serle de ayuda. A pesar de ser desconocidos, Juvia siente que son cercanos, y mucho…

Así que, por favor, no vuelva a dejar a Juvia sola, por muy molesta que sea, Juvia solo le pide eso.

(Narradora)

Y Juvia caminó durante mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a su "hogar", si así podía llamarse. Juvia no era ninguna chica rica, había conseguido llegar a la Universidad de Artes por medio de una beca completa.

Esa chica era mucho más misteriosa de lo que cualquiera podía sospechar, incluso el propio Gray.

Y así pasó lentamente el tiempo, dando luz a un día muy extraño que tal vez ninguno de los mencionados olvidaría…

"Anuncio: Súper ídolos desaparecidas, ¿otro secuestro misterioso?"

Ese anuncio apareció en todas las TV, los periódicos, canales de radio… etc. La mañana de Viernes, del año xxxx, un día dónde sus destinos tomarían un poco de forma.

CONTINUARÁ…

Autora:

Lo siento, sé que el capítulo fue un poco más corto, y a pesar de que la historia gira en torno a Gajeel y Levy, está tomando un giro hacia otras parejas. Pero es que sentía que escribir solo de ellos me iba a ser ¿complicado? No lo sé, pero tranquilos todo a su tiempo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review, le dieron un +fav o decidieron seguir mi historia :D en serio gracias.

¿review? (no me juzguen, aún estoy comenzando y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo -3-)


	4. Preview prox 3 caps

(aún está incompleto, pero quería continuarlo al menos, esperen una semana más ¡Una! Y subiré 3 capítulos como disculpa)

(¡Ah si! Me olvidaba, a partir de ahora cada capítulo se centrara en una pareja "Eso no quiere decir que otras parejas no aparecerán, solo que la historia se centrara en solo una pareja")

0o0o0o0o0o

Pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo…

Mientras con Gajeel y Levy…

(Narra Levy)

- ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo, enana?

Esa voz, segura y podría jurar presumida, esa mirada divertida y esa sonrisa sádica era lo único que podría no olvidar de este chico. No sabía porque estaba aquí, ni siquiera cómo lo hizo… Algo me dice que me ha estado buscando, y luego borro ese algo para convertirlo en parte de mi extraña imaginación.

Solo estoy imaginando que por un momento, esta pequeña (no enana, pe-que-ña) chica, estudiante número uno, solitaria y con la sonrisa más dulcemente falsa que ha existido despertó… Curiosidad, interés, y tal vez algo más en un extraño chico con piercings, sospecho que algún tatuaje, ropa negra, ojos igual a la sangre, y sonrisa tenebrosamente… ¿Atrayente? No lo sé, solo sé que Gajeel Redfox no es una persona común.

Y ahí estaba, mi "héroe". Tal vez debería comenzar a pensar en él como uno. Uno para nada común. No es un príncipe de ojos azules… Es más como un salvaje de ojos rojos y eso, debo admitirlo, me parece mucho mejor que alguien común.

Gajeel ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Por qué cuando tengo problemas apareces de la nada?

Tengo el presentimiento de que… Juraría haberte conocido antes, muchos años atrás. ¿Será cierto? Bueno ahora no tengo tiempo para pensarlo, porque aunque creas que soy una inútil no he vivido prácticamente sola sin saber defenderme…

(Narradora)

Si, Levy no es una chica cualquiera; porque si Gajeel no es ningún príncipe de ojos azules, Levy no es ninguna princesa de vestido rosa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo…

Mientras con Jellal y Erza…

(Narra Erza)

-¡No soy señorita Scarlet! ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Soy Erza! ¡Er-za! – sentía que las fuerzas se iban, mi voz se hacía más y más pequeña - La misma Erza de cuando eramos niños… - Hasta que mi voz se convirtió en susurros - La misma que no puede parar de extrañarte, Jellal…

Tenía que decírselo, y ese seguramente sería el único momento, en mi habitación, solos.

Jellal me esconde algo, y lo único que quiero es que sea sincero conmigo. Nadie cambia del día a la noche, y no creo que él sea la excepción.

A veces pienso que me trata como a una niñita, a una indefensa y estúpida niñita. Pero él sabe mejor que nadie que no lo soy.

Él me enseñó a pelear, con mis puños y con mis palabras, me enseñó que no importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, me enseñó que… Cada día debo vivirlo al máximo, haciendo lo que quiero, y no lo que otros quieren que haga.

Ese Jellal lo era todo para mi, y aunque ahora me proteja, me diga que no importa cuanto sepa de artes marciales sigo siendo débil, y me mantenga alejada de todo lo que para mis padres es "peligroso"; aunque ahora sea así, sigue siendo mi mundo.

La luna alumbraba mi habitación, vacía excepto por mí. Quería decirle a Jellal claramente eso, y no hablarlo sola mirando mi reflejo.

Cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió, y ese chico estaba allí…

-¿Erza? – su voz parecía muy confusa, pero la confundida aquí era yo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había escuchado ese monólogo mío?

Quiero y no quiero saberlo, ahora solo quiero desaparecer.

¿Soy tan débil por no saber qué hacer? Pensaba que estaba preparada pero…

(Narradora)

Y el silencio perturbó la habitación, seguido de un grito y un golpe sordo.

0o0o0o00oo

Pequeño adelanto del siguiente, siguiente capítulo…

Mientras con Gray y Juvia…

(Narra Juvia)

-Juvia-chan, no dejes que ese idiota te deprima ¿si? – y ahí estaba Lyon-sama, a veces Juvia piensa que Lyon-sama se aprovecha de situaciones como esta.

-Gray-sama, no es un idiota – Y Juvia tiene razón, y lo sabe, lo conoce mejor que su ami-enemigo Lyon.

-¿Entonces si no lo es por qué te deja tanto sola?

Un suspiro por parte de Juvia invadió el lugar. Juvia sabe que por mucho que lo intente Lyon-sama siempre pensara como Lyon-sama, y no podría cambiarlo.

Quería irse de allí, para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, para poder hacer ese "proyecto" que le había mencionado la vez pasada a Gray-sama pero esa persona no la dejaría ir hasta que escuchara de la boca de Juvia las palabras que quería oír "Gray-sama es un idiota" cosa que nunca, en la vida, diría… Sin motivo.

(Narradora)

Y así pasó la tarde, en la Universidad de Artes, discutiendo tan respetuosa como era con Lyon, su sempai* y algo parecido a un amigo.

Nunca supo que cierto chico estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos, que por mucho que él la llamara a ella acosadora… Él podía ser peor.

Y según él tenía una excusa, que Lyon no era una persona de fiar. Eso y una misión de observación que le asignaron en su propia universidad de un posible rebelde que quisiera oponerse a su jefe.

Por mucho que lo pensara nunca le cuadraría… ¿¡Quién sería el idiota que intenta oponerse a uno de los reyes del bajo mundo!? Oponerse a Ivan era lo mismo a oponerse a Midnight o aún peor a Hades.

Solo que Ivan tenía unos métodos más discretos para deshacerse de las personas… Más discretos y sádicos, a su parecer.

El mal humor lo rodeaba, y esa escena del estúpido de Lyon molestando a Juvia, lo enfurecía más. Si seguía así se plantearía utilizar su misión como excusa para hacer desaparecer a ese "amigo" suyo.

0o0o0o00oo

Autora:

Y HASTA AQUÍ LOS PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS, LO DIJE SON PEQUEÑOS.

Pero en los próximos capítulos (en 1 semana) todo quedará más claro, otra vez lo siento por no haber subido nada, no tengo ni inspiración ni tiempo libre…

Orden de las parejas por capítulos:

- Gajeel x Levy

- Jellal x Erza

- Gray x Juvia

Y esto es solo una suposición, pero habrá NaLu vs NaLi muy pronto.

Eso es todo! Gracias!

*Es algo así como superior, es un término japonés.


	5. Un salvaje de ojos rojos

Viernes.

Hora actual desconocida.

(Narra Levy)

(Flash Back)

- Hey, ¡devuélveme eso! – me sentía impotente, esos dos chicos nunca dejaban de molestarme, y por muy amable que fuera con ellos… Parecía que disfrutaban verme sufrir…

- ¿Qué pasa pulga? No te escuchamos - risas, era lo único que podía escuchar, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y salir de allí, pero no podía.

Creía que todo seguiría así por siempre, pero apareció alguien que cambió todo.

- Si no la escuchas es porque estás sordo, idiota – era una voz desconocida, no me giré para ver su cara, solo podía distinguir su sombra en esa habitación.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – ambos se enojaron, y parecían intentar amenazar a ese extraño. Pero una peculiar risa que aún recuerdo salió de los labios del que pronto conocería como "el chico nuevo".

- Yo, "nada" – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, se estaba burlando de ellos, y era divertido.

- ¡Serás…! – parecía que esta sería una pelea en desventaja, y lo fue… Para los dos chicos.

Huyeron antes de que esa sombra terminara con ellos, y cuando iba a girarme para verlo, él tapo mis ojos.

- Es la primera vez que veo esto, ¿estás bien? – su voz era suave, y acogedora.

- Creo que sí – quería agradecerle, pero él no apartaba su mano de mis ojos, y eso empezaba a molestarme - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Yo? – pareció meditar mucho la pregunta, porque fueron 2 minutos antes de que respondiera – supongo que el chico nuevo.

- … - le escuché reír, estaba enojada con esa actitud suya, pero de alguna manera me pareció una buena persona.

- ¿Siempre es así? – parece que iba a quitar su mano de mi rostro pero no lo hizo. Asentí intentando no desmoronarme, recordar que desde el primer día que estuve aquí ellos llegaron a burlarse… No eran recuerdos buenos, aunque pasaría mucho y mucho tiempo hasta que un momento que valga la pena recordar llegaría a mí pero claro, eso no lo sabía. - ¿Y entonces por que no pides ayuda? ¿Tienes miedo o algo? – sus manos temblaban ligeramente, no supe porque.

- Aunque pidiera ayuda… - parecía que iba a romperme, y una pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar – nadie me ayudaría…

- ¿Estás segura? – no sabía si él sentía o no esas lágrimas mías, o intento de lágrimas porque aún podía intentar aguantar. – Yo te ayudé.

- Eres el primero – mordí mi labio pero los intentos ya fueron inútiles y dos lágrimas cayeron a la vez. – Y el único que lo ha hecho

Pensé que se quejaría por llorar por "nada", pero en unos segundos quitó su mano y me abrazó fuertemente, era cálido, más cálido que cualquier día de verano que haya visto hasta ahora.

- Es triste, no tener a nadie… ¿cierto? – y entonces lloré.

Lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, y solo recuerdo que ese niño de 9 años, dos años mayor a mí, no dijo nada.

Pero al fin y al cabo, yo creo saber lo que estaba pensando… "Que débil", porque todos en ese lugar habían pasado por lo mismo, a veces peor que yo, incluso él. Ya que ese lugar, era un orfanato.

(Fin Flash Back)

Desperté bastante contrariada, ese lugar… ¿Dónde estaba? Intenté mirar por todos lados pero no fue hasta que el sol me cegó que cerré mis ojos y me concentré en pensar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Volví a abrir los ojos, y me di cuenta del lugar, una banca en el jardín… De la academia.

- Cana… - suspiré, ahora tenía una mínima idea de qué había sucedido.

No era la primera vez que esa chica se vengaba por haberla despertado, y esta sinceramente fue la venganza más dulce que había hecho. Me senté en la banca y miré mi ropa, esa chica incluso me había duchado.

- Pervertida – dije algo roja. Ella me trataba como su "hermanita", y siempre que hacía eso (van tantas que ya no puedo ni molestarme) se excusa diciendo "Podría haber sido peor, podría no haber sido yo quien te duchara". Y realmente tenía miedo. Cana es de las chicas de las que puedes esperar casi de todo.

Por la posición del sol, que realmente a penas se veía, eran las 7 am. En 30 minutos empezaría clases, y no había desayunado. Entré con mi tarjeta de estudiante, y fui directamente hasta la oficina del director, sabía que a esa hora él estaría en su casa durmiendo felizmente.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, que se podía esperar de tantos años de conocerlo.

Cuando entré pude encontrar todo un desorden, marca de que se fue realmente tarde ayer, ya le había dicho que no sabía organizarse y que me sorprendía que él fuera director de esta prestigiosa academia… Y eso se lo decía cuando realmente estaba de buen humor. Hoy no era uno de esos días, pero preferiría ignorarlo, solo por hoy.

Revisé cada uno de los cajones de su sencillo escritorio, y por fin encontré lo que buscaba, la llave de la máquina expendedora.

¿Trampa? ¿No tengo derecho? Seguramente, pero cuando tengo hambre y no hay nadie en la academia, supongo que puedo comportarme un poco más… yo, además es culpa del director por no saber poner cierre a la puerta de su oficina. Llegué a la máquina y conseguí unas galletitas saladas, con eso aguantaría hasta la hora del almuerzo, a esa hora ya vería que hacer.

Devolví las llaves, ordené al menos un poco la oficina y me fui a mi clase, para sentarme en la última fila, al lado de la ventana y mirar como el tiempo pasa.

(Varios minutos después…)

(Narradora)

A esa hora era normal que el ruido hiciera presencia, pero cierto sonido silenció todo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la peliazul, ella parecía muy confundida, y no era la única.

Tal vez los años habían dejado notar algo, Levy McGarden era una chica de "otro mundo" por así decirlo. Nunca insultaba, nunca se molestaba, nunca lloraba, nunca hablaba a menos que fuera necesario y sobre todo nunca recibía una llamada telefónica.

Era un misterio para todos el porque, y ahora que era la primera vez que la recibía, algo les decía a todos "Algo va a pasar", un presentimiento seguramente.

Y aunque cierta peliazul intentó no hacer caso, era imposible, y resignada contestó a la misteriosa personas que había descubierto su número.

-¿Quién? - preguntó con suavidad la chica, más una voz resonaba al otro lado de la línea.

Lo que cierta chica no se dio cuenta, es que el alta voz estaba puesto y dejaría escuchar el resto de la conversación…

-¡Oye! – la voz era clara, era de un chico y no parecía de buen humor. - ¿Pasan unas horas y te olvidas de mí? Pensaba que eras mejor que eso enana.

(Narra Levy)

¿¡Gajeel!? No, no era posible. Yo no sé nada de él y ¿De la nada me llama? Quería saber, preguntarle con tranquilidad y paciencia… Pero ya le había dicho algo muy claro ayer, mi nombre no es "enana".

Para mi mala suerte, mis sentimientos se estaban mostrando. "Gajeel… ¡Te juro que esta me la pagas!"

-¿A quién llamas enana? Ya te dije como me llamo, ¿o no? – intentaba sonar tranquila, no había formado una fachada durante 5 años para que de la nada apareciera ese chico y acabara con ella.

-Pero es que enana suena mejor, tu nombre es raro – decía él.

¿Raro? ¿Mi nombre? ¿¡Y cómo que "enana" suena mejor!?

-¿Mi nombre, raro? ¡Mira quién habla Gajeel! – todos se quedaron en silencio, ¿Qué tan lentos son 3 minutos? Ni idea, pero ahora no quería comprobarlo.

(Narradora)

-¿Quieres comenzar una guerra de insultos? Yo creo que si quieres, te va a ir muy mal – dijo el chico y luego soltó una risotada cuando la chica se quedó en silencio.

Resignada Levy se concentró en la llamada.

(Narra Levy)

-Como sea… ¿Cómo sabes mi número? – estaba agotada, hablar con él creo que puede agotar, mucho.

-Ah eso, pues la verdad… - cuando iba a recibir por fin una respuesta seria de ese chico, un clic resonó. El profesor acababa de llegar.

(Narradora)

Levy colgó instintivamente el celular sin dejar hablar al chico y dejando a todos con las ganas de conocer la conversación.

La clase empezó como de costumbre, y nadie prestaba atención, como siempre. Pero esta vez el motivo era nada más y nada menos que la chica tímida y dulce, la presidenta de su curso y la chica que ha ganado cada concurso de inteligencia impuesto dentro y fuera de la academia, Levy McGarden.

Todos estaban curiosos por saber quién era el chico que había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas. Por la conversación solo pudieron saber: Su nombre era Gajeel, le tenía confianza a la pequeña porque le había puesto un apodo y parecía muy tranquilo hablando con ella, por el tono de voz supieron que era alguien de emociones muy cambiantes, y por último que se conocieron hace unas horas…

Es cierto, nadie se acercaba a Levy, daba un aire de poder hacer todo mejor que cualquier persona, por mucho que intentaran hablar con ella, ella solo les sonreía como hacía con todos.

En un rincón de la clase, se podía ver a dos chicas mirando fijamente a la peli azul , las mismas del día anterior.

Esas chicas que la habían vendido ayer no fueron las primeras en hacerle eso a la chica, muchas personas le habían hecho cosas peores, con el mismo fin: que esa sonrisa suya desapareciera. Sin admitirlo, no había muchas personas en toda la academia que no envidiaran a la chica, era muy dulce y bella, siempre recibía todo con una sonrisa, sus notas eran perfectas en todo sentido, los profesores la preferían, y claro, el director resultaba ser el tutor legal de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había terminado por fin el viernes, todos los estudiantes salían del imponente castillo que era Phantom Lord. Bueno, casi todos.

La chica había notado ese par de miradas en todo el día, y por mucho que intentara esquivarlas, parecía que ninguna de ellas la dejarían en paz. Cansada corrió, por mucho tiempo, y ellas la siguieron. Estaba a punto de salir de la institución, a punto…

(Narra Levy)

Estaba furiosa por dentro, igual que con todas aquellas personas que me habían usado. Si no fuera porque mi suerte me había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, lo más probable es que ya no sería virgen, en todos los sentidos. Pero era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba después de haber cometido algo en mi contra.

- Mira querida… - Comenzó la que parecía la "líder".

Puse la mente en blanco, solo veía como sus labios se movían. Amenazas, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Miré de reojo a la que parecía su amiga, pero ella no decía nada, solo estaba allí.

"Vaya personas más patéticas" fue mi primera impresión de las dos. Una por creer que puede controlarme, y la otra por dejarse controlar.

Cuando ellas llegaron a mi lado pensé en la mínima posibilidad de que fueran a disculparse, supongo que soy demasiado positiva en este sentido. Estaba harta, quería callarla, que desaparecieran ambas por un momento y por supuesto quisiera no haberlas conocido en la vida. Pero si tenía que hacer una lista de personas que no quisiera conocer probablemente más de la mitad de la academia estaría allí.

(Narradora)

- Después de todo, por mucho que aparenten, son solo unas crías, que no enfrentan nada - Eso escapó inconscientemente de su boca, y cuando quiso arrepentirse, una sacó un pequeño spray de gas pimienta, eran muy populares para las chicas.

Pero esa chica era hija de un proclamado científico, que inspeccionaba venenos mortales para animales. Iba a matarla, y Levy en ningún momento tuvo miedo.

No se movió, sabía que no moriría allí, algo se lo decía.

Y entonces una mano detuvo a la chica, mientras la otra parecía demasiado asustada para hacer algo. Se sorprendió y cuando se giró, lo vio. Un chico alto, de piel morena y ojos rojos, Levy sonrió inconscientemente.

- Gajeel… - dijo sin saber que en el interior estaba muy feliz.

(Narra Levy)

- ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo, enana?

Esa voz, segura y podría jurar presumida, esa mirada divertida y esa sonrisa sádica era lo único que podría no olvidar de este chico. No sabía porque estaba aquí, ni siquiera cómo lo hizo… Algo me dice que me ha estado buscando, y luego borro ese algo para convertirlo en parte de mi extraña imaginación.

Solo estoy imaginando que por un momento, esta pequeña (no enana, pe-que-ña) chica, estudiante número uno, solitaria y con la sonrisa más dulcemente falsa que ha existido despertó… Curiosidad, interés, y tal vez algo más en un extraño chico con piercings, sospecho que algún tatuaje, ropa negra, ojos igual a la sangre, y sonrisa tenebrosamente… ¿Atrayente? No lo sé, solo sé que Gajeel Redfox no es una persona común.

Y ahí estaba, mi "héroe". Tal vez debería comenzar a pensar en él como uno. Uno para nada común. No es un príncipe de ojos azules… Es más como un salvaje de ojos rojos y eso, debo admitirlo, me parece mucho mejor que alguien común.

Gajeel ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Por qué cuando tengo problemas apareces de la nada?

Tengo el presentimiento de que… Juraría haberte conocido antes, muchos años atrás. ¿Será cierto? Bueno ahora no tengo tiempo para pensarlo, porque aunque creas que soy una inútil no he vivido prácticamente sola sin saber defenderme…

(Narradora)

Si, Levy no es una chica cualquiera; porque si Gajeel no es ningún príncipe de ojos azules, Levy no es ninguna princesa de vestido rosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

- No esperaba que las dejaras ir – dijo sorprendida Levy.

- No es como si hubiera querido – dijo tranquilo Gajeel.

- Entonces ¿Qué te hizo dejarlas en paz?

(Narra Levy)

Gajeel es alguien incomprensible. Han pasado muchas cosas en tan solo dos días, bueno, tal vez solo uno. Cosas que nunca creí que viviría con nadie, ni en mis más increíbles sueños.

- Tú – esas palabras, ese momento ¿qué es lo que pasaba?

Eran las 17:30, el sol se escondía dejando un perfecto atardecer y caminábamos juntos, muy cerca.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, cuando al verlo a los ojos, vi la seriedad con la que dijo esa única palabra.

- ¿Qué? – dije pensando en que no pude arruinar el momento de una manera más estúpida.

Pensé en miles de palabras románticas, he leído miles y miles de libros así. Creí que diría algo que nos haría mucho más cercanos…

- Me dijiste "déjala en paz" y cuando la solté ella huyó – dijo igual de serio que antes.

Sinceramente, ese chico sabe sorprenderme, lo más probable… Es que hayan sido imaginaciones mías, solo eso.

Aparté la mirada, me sentía "mal" a mi manera, por haber creído que ese chico iba a decir otra cosa.

Seguimos caminando, sin rumbo, hasta que una pensamiento escapó de mi mente.

- ¿Eres una especie de acosador, Gajeel?

(Narradora)

-¿¡Qué!? – esa chica le sorprendía, la primera palabra que le dijo fue "pervertido" y ahora ¿le llamaba de acosador? - ¡No!

-Pues eso parece – dice la chica mirándolo entre divertida y seria.

-¿Alguna prueba? - Decía el chico entre divertido y furioso, al menos necesitaba un motivo por el que la chica le acusara de ser todo lo que decía.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – Preguntó ella desconfiada – Y ya que estamos ¿Cómo sabes dónde estudio? ¿Por qué viniste a verme? Responde – decía ella muy ansiosa de una respuesta.

-Pues… - Ok, esas tal vez eran pruebas más que necesarias para llamarle acosador pero no era su culpa, él solo… - Pregunté. – Dijo tranquilo.

-¿A quién? – dijo ella mucho más desconfiada, no había nadie que supiera toda esa información, tal vez su padre adoptivo, pero… Oh vamos ¿Cómo su padre adoptivo podría darle su número a un extraño? Y de paso asesino. Hablando de asesino… - Oye Gajeel ¿Qué pasó con los chicos de anoche? – sabía que Gajeel entendería su pregunta, pero no esperaba la respuesta que él le dio.

-Deberías tener tus preguntas claras enana, cada vez que voy a responderte algo me preguntas otra cosa muy diferente – dijo suspirando – Lo de "quién" dejémoslo en un compañero de trabajo. Y lo otro, pues…

-¿Trabajas? – Dijo ella, al parecer no había prestado especial atención al chico – Entonces eres un pedófilo por estar espiando a una pobre chica de instituto – dijo fingiendo pena por ella misma.

-¿¡Eh!? – el chico parecía de los nervios contó mentalmente hasta 3 pero era una tarea difícil tranquilizarse. – ¿Tu alguna vez prestas atención?

-Siempre – dijo la chica sin titubear. Era cierto, pero ese día era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó totalmente inocente.

-Nada – el chico prefirió no decir nada más, y respondió a las anteriores preguntas antes de que ella volviese a preguntarle otra cosa. – Lo de los tipos esos, no es gran cosa. – dijo mirando al horizonte, estaba atardeciendo. – Tengo personas que se encargan de cubrirme las huellas. – pensaba en verla asustada, pero ella parecía muy relajada y hasta feliz. Realmente no era una chica como las otras que había conocido. – Y sí, trabajo pero no entiendo porque me acusas de pedófilo si lo único que hago es trabajar. – dijo muy serio.

La chica solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Y ¿de qué trabajas? – preguntó muy interesada en el chico.

-Tú ya has visto lo que hago – entonces cayó en cuenta, ese chico cuando lo vio ayer, por primera vez, no veía duda alguna en matar si hacía falta, igual que hacía poco con la chica. - ¿Asustada? – preguntó el burlón.

-No del todo – dijo la chica y comenzó a pasear muy cerca de él, para ella eso significaba que no le tenía miedo, pero la acción sorprendió un poco al chico – Pero ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te pagan mucho?

-Gehe, ¿Interesada en el negocio? – dijo sonriente, y ella puso una cara de "Mucho" con clara ironía. – Le debo un favor a un tipo, y ese tipo es mi jefe. A parte, la paga es bastante buena – dijo mirándola.

-Ah… Así que en serio hay gente que vende su dignidad por dinero – dijo la chica suspirando cansada, esperaba que él fuera diferente, aunque no entendía bien porque.

-No lo hago por el dinero – había mentido, y esperaba que la chica se diera cuenta, si la paga fuera en verdad buena, esa noche no hubiera estado muriendo de hambre sin un solo jewel - ¿Realmente eres la chica más inteligente de esa academia? – lo decía para él, pero el comentario llegó a la chica.

-Nunca me he llamado a mí misma así, pero dime ¿Cómo sabes eso? – tras recibir un silencio del chico, ella misma se respondió. – tu compañero de trabajo, ¿no? – dijo resignada solo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro. Decidió dejar el tema y justo habían llegado a los dormitorios de chicas de Phantom L.

Era un edificio con una fachada antigua, incluso terrorífica para algunos, pero Levy le había tomado cierto cariño al lugar, se sentía muy cálido cuando te acostumbrabas.

-Gracias por traerme a casa – le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que el chico realmente no sabía que esta era su casa. – En serio tal vez seas un acosador – dijo burlonamente.

-¡No lo soy! – dijo el chico bastante abochornado.

-Jajaja – se reía Levy, ese chico sin darse cuenta, era de las únicas personas que la habían hecho reír, enojarse, e incluso sonreír de verdad. Sin embargo era el primer chico que lo había logrado.

-Oh pequeñaja, ¿y ese chico? - ¡Mierda! Cana había llegado temprano, cosa que rara vez pasaba.

-¿Pequeñaja? – Gajeel la miraba divertido. – Ella te llama así, y ¿yo no te puedo llamar enana?

Levy estaba roja pero lo que la dejó más en shock fue el comentario de su amiga.

-¡No me digas que ese chico es con quién tuviste una cita anoche! – Levy estaba oficialmente desmayada, no sabía de donde se sacaba esos cuentos su amiga, pero ese fue el peor momento para ello…

-¿Cita? – Preguntó Gajeel esperando respuesta de la chica.

"¿¡Cana por qué haces esto!?" Pensó la abochornada Levy.

CONTINUARÁ…

0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Autora:

Espero que el cap. les haya gustado ^^ ¿Reviews?

. upongo que puedo comportarme u00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oiado positiva en este sentido. upongo que puedo comportarme u


	6. ¿Te conozco?

Viernes

4.30 (am), Hora actual.

(Narra Erza)

- ¿Jellal? Mira sé que sales a escondidas de la casa y que te vas a ver cada noche a una mujer distinta así que… ¿¡Quienes son ellas!? ¡Creía que eras un buen chico y de repente me ocultas que tienes novia! ¡Y no solo una sin cada semana! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres, eh!?

Me miré, miré mi reflejo, miré la hora, y miré la luna. Yo… En serio quería ser amable con Jellal, quería ser el tipo de chica que puede hablar tranquilamente sin que las emociones me controlen pero no puedo.

Desde las 3 am que Jellal había desaparecido, y yo quería esperarlo, para hablar de una vez las cosas con él como son. Había visto en las películas que mi madre produce, (son puros romances) que una chica puede sentirse más segura si practica frente al espejo ¡Pero es una gran mentira! Bueno, o eso o yo soy la excepción… No, es una mentira.

El caso es que, por mucho que practique, cuando imagino a Jellal ahí, delante, solos mis nervios se disparan y en lugar de ser la chica buena, soy yo. Aunque ser yo, no es malo, obviamente, solo que no sirve para estos momentos.

Tomé un poco de aire y lo intenté de nuevo.

- Jellal, hemos sido amigos desde ¿siempre? Bueno quiero que confíes en mi, dime ¿ocultas algo? – todo salía bien, hasta que imaginé a Jellal negándolo. - ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te ves a escondidas con unas…! – y otra vez el mismo resultado.

Tsk, ¿Por qué no es más simple? ¿Por qué Jellal ha cambiado? Si fuera como antes, yo podría decirle las cosas directamente, pero ahora es "Señorita Scarlet esto" "Señorita Scarlet lo otro".

De solo pensar en ese estúpido apodo…

-¡No soy señorita Scarlet! ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Soy Erza! ¡Er-za! – sentía que las fuerzas se iban, mi voz se hacía más y más pequeña - La misma Erza de cuando éramos niños… - Hasta que mi voz se convirtió en susurros - La misma que no puede parar de extrañarte, Jellal…

Tenía que decírselo, y ese seguramente sería el único momento, en mi habitación, solos.

Jellal me esconde algo, y lo único que quiero es que sea sincero conmigo. Nadie cambia del día a la noche, y no creo que él sea la excepción.

A veces pienso que me trata como a una niñita, a una indefensa y estúpida niñita. Pero él sabe mejor que nadie que no lo soy.

Él me enseñó a pelear, con mis puños y con mis palabras, me enseñó que no importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, me enseñó que… Cada día debo vivirlo al máximo, haciendo lo que quiero, y no lo que otros quieren que haga.

Ese Jellal lo era todo para mi, y aunque ahora me proteja, me diga que no importa cuanto sepa de artes marciales sigo siendo débil, y me mantenga alejada de todo lo que para mis padres es "peligroso"; aunque ahora sea así, sigue siendo mi mundo.

La luna alumbraba mi habitación, vacía excepto por mí. Quería decirle a Jellal claramente eso, y no hablarlo sola mirando mi reflejo.

Cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió, y ese chico estaba allí…

-¿Erza? – su voz parecía muy confusa, pero la confundida aquí era yo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había escuchado ese monólogo mío?

Quiero y no quiero saberlo, ahora solo quiero desaparecer.

¿Soy tan débil por no saber qué hacer? Pensaba que estaba preparada pero…

(Narradora)

Y el silencio perturbó la habitación, seguido de un grito y un golpe sordo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Horas después…)

(Hora Actual: 7:30 am)

- Ouch, ouch, ouch – miré su rostro, parecía muy adolorido. - ¿Qué me pasó? – me miró a los ojos, esa mirada que hace mucho tiempo él esquivaba, parecía un sueño.

- Em, pues – tenía que inventar algo, rápido – Llegaste tarde y borracho, te chocaste contra mi puerta y caíste en el suelo – "Que buena excusa" pensé.

- ¿En serio? – "¿Me cree?" – Wow, debo ser muy torpe para que haya pasado eso – dijo y me sonrió de una forma muy sincera.

- ¿Jellal? – su actitud me estaba asustando, él no es así… Para nada. - ¿Te sientes bien? – intentaba que no fuera una pregunta tan obvia, pero la situación lo merecía.

- ¿Eh? – me miró serio y dijo – Mi nombre es Mystogan, señorita - ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – esperaba que fuera una broma suya, aunque pensándolo bien, él nunca bromea.

- Bueno, eso dice en mi chaqueta, así que supongo que es mi nombre – cerró los ojos y parecía muy tranquilo acomodado en mi regazo.

- ¿Chaqueta? – Él solo tenía una, y era la de guardaespaldas y decía claramente su nombre, Jellal Fernandes. Pero ahora mismo eso es lo que menos importa.

- ¿Señorita? – dijo abriendo un ojo, específicamente el ojo tatuado.

Este podía ser mi momento.

- Soy Erza, no señorita – dije lo más suave posible, y pensé que había pasado su broma porque me miró seriamente aunque luego sonrió.

- Así que… ¿Erza? – mi mente quedó en blanco, había sido tanto tiempo, desde el momento en que Jellal había dejado de llamarme así y lo mejor, fue lo que dijo después – Gracias por ayudar a este idiota.

Su rostro era pacífico, no era el Jellal de antes, no era el Jellal guardaespaldas, ahora era distinto.

Su respiración se tranquilizó, y sentía su pecho subir y bajar, estaba dormido.

Lo dejé en ese cómodo sofá de mi habitación, observándolo feliz sentada en el suelo, hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

- Espera, esto significa ¿Qué no recuerdas nada? – no pensé que respondería, pero él negó con la cabeza para luego abrir un ojo, girarse y mirarme. – Oh, eso es malo – dije.

Es obvio que es malo, ese chico es mi guardaespaldas, no creo que si sale de aquí tarden en notar su rara actitud, y eso de que se llama Mystogan… Bueno ese nombre lo investigaré luego, creo que tiene que ver con lo que él me ocultaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso - ¿Necesito recordar algo en especial?

- No es eso, es solo que… - ¿Cómo le diría que es guardaespaldas de la heredera de esta familia y ha sido entrenado desde niño para matar?

- ¿Necesito recordarte? – preguntó mirándome muy serio.

"No" quería decirle, pero la verdad es que sí quería que lo hiciera.

- Lo siento por no poder recordarte, Erza – y después de decir esas palabras, con su mano, acarició mi cabeza, un gesto un poco extraño, creo. – Pero no necesito recordarte para saber que eres preciosa, créeme – parecía querer seguir durmiendo porque después de decir eso, se giró, me dio la espalda, y durmió muy tranquilo.

Aunque esas palabras no salían de mi mente ¿Preciosa? ¿Yo?, las únicas veces que lo he escuchado fue por parte de ladrones que intentaban acercarse a mí, nunca pensé en que Jellal las diría.

Y ese gesto tampoco era algo propio de él, tal vez era cierto. Él ya no era Jellal, era un chico nuevo y amable, era Mystogan.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

- Señorita Scarlet – una sirvienta llamaba a mi puerta – Sus padres la mandan a llamar, al parecer es urgente.

¿Mis padres? Era extraño que los dos estuvieran en casa, por mucho que estuvieran casados, prácticamente ninguno vivía aquí, esa era mi casa, bueno, junto con Jellal.

Me cambié rápido de ropa, y entonces vi como la cerradura quería abrirse.

- ¿Disculpe señorita? – era la misma sirvienta – necesito llevarme la ropa, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡No! – reaccioné rápido, no me gusta ser descortés, pero la situación no era algo que alguien debiera ver, tal vez podría malinterpretarlo… Y contarle a mis padres.

¿Y qué haría yo si eso sucediera?

Les diría "Padre, madre, Jellal ha perdido la memoria y se cree un chico dulce y para nada serio llamado Mystogan, además dice que soy preciosa y que siente olvidarme y…"

Realmente, creo que la última parte, debería omitirla.

En fin, cogí toda la ropa tirada, y abrí muy rápido la puerta, tirando la ropa a la pobre mujer y cerrando la habitación con llave desde dentro.

¿Cómo saldría? Bueno, existe mi ventana.

Después de asegurarme de que Jellal estaba bien en el sofá, fui a la ventana y salté al árbol que se encuentra al lado. Y así llegué a tiempo desdé la 5ta planta hasta el 2do piso. "El mejor ascensor del mundo"

Cuando llegué, los encontré desayunando muy tranquilamente, esperándome, entré sin que me vieran, y fingí que había bajado por las escaleras.

- Buenos días – dije y ellos respondieron con un mismo gesto.

Desayunamos.

"Eso me recuerda, Jellal no debe haber comido nada aún, le llevaré algo luego"

Y entonces mi madre dijo.

(Narradora)

- Ya está fijada – dijo muy tranquila tomando un sorbo de su té.

- ¿Eh? – La chica escarlata, no sabía de que hablaba su madre, pero parecía que esas palabras iban dedicadas a su padre.

- Yo aún sigo indeciso sobre esos dos lugares, pero ambos son buenos, creo que lo mejor será dejar que Erza lo decida – dijo mientras miraba a su hija.

Pero Erza no entendió hasta que su madre le dio una carta.

La abrió y leyó muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es esto? – las palabras a penas salían.

- ¿No es obvio? – dijeron los dos a la vez – Las invitaciones de la boda con la familia Fullbuster.

"Oh no, lo había olvidado totalmente" pensó Erza antes de tomar una canasta de pan y salir de allí sin mirar atrás.

CONTINUARÁ…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Autora:

Sí amigos, Erza está comprometida y se acordó en el peor momento posible ¿qué pasará? No se sabe, a menos que dejen un review :D

Así que ¿Reviews?


	7. No somos amigos ¿o si?

Viernes

Hora Actual 8:20 am

(Narradora)

- 10 – dijo la maestra, era una chica joven de quien sabe que edad, su nombre era Evergreen.

Acababa de calificar el trabajo de Juvia Loxar, la chica de la beca completa en esa lujosa universidad, la chica con un talento que podría marcar la historia, la chica tímida que a penas hablaba. Esa chica.

(Minutos ma﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ penas hablaba. Esa chica.

con un talento que pod la beca completa en esa lujosa universidad, l am, obviamente, solo qás tarde, en la azotea)

- Eres increíble, Juvia-chan – un chico albino y de gran sonrisa estaba allí, junto con su amiga, y amor platónico.

- No es para tanto, Juvia cree que podría ser una equivocación – dijo la chica mirando el cielo mientras comía unas galletas.

- ¿No es para tanto? – dijo Lyon con una sonrisa, ella era muy modesta o tal vez no se daba cuenta de su talento, aunque aún así, para él ella era perfecta. – Eres la única alumna que Evergreen ha calificado una puntuación perfecta.

- Juvia lo duda – decía la chica, parecía que iba a llevarle la contraria en todo lo que dijera.

- Pero Lyon lo confirma – dijo sonriente el chico, Juvia hizo un tierno mohín y apartó la mirada de Lyon, no le gustaba cuando el chico la imitaba, era algo así como un "problema" para ella el no poder hablar de ella misma como una chica "normal". – Vamos Juvia-chan, no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta molestarte - "mucho" pensó lo último el chico.

- Bueno supongo que Juvia puede pensar que Lyon-sama no está planeando algo extraño de nuevo ¿cierto? – dijo desconfiada la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño? – parecía no entender en verdad el porque su amada amiga estaba así.

- Lyon-sama, su último trabajo ¿qué fue? – dijo para asegurarse.

- Obviamente un monumento al arte y la belleza – dijo dramático el albino.

- Era una escultura de Juvia – dijo la chica bastante enojada, aunque un poco sonrojada.

- Como dije, un monumento al arte y la belleza, con puntuación casi perfecta – Lyon era feliz, aunque Juvia no se diera cuenta, de poder crear tanto arte sobre esa chica, al fin y al cabo le había declarado desde el momento en que se conocieron que ella era su Musa. – hubiera sido perfecta si la hubieras hecho tu Juvia-chan, todo lo que haces es precioso, de los pocos alumnos con puntuaciones perfectas.

- No es cierto – Juvia se sentía alagada pero no le gustaba que Lyon la idolatrara – Gray-sama también tiene muchas buenas puntuaciones – susurró lo último.

- Él solo tiene suerte – dijo de mal humor. Si Lyon odiaba algo de Juvia, era su cariño/amor/admiración hacia su rival, Gray. Aunque más que odiar a Juvia por ello, odiaba al nudista.

- Juvia cree, que Gray-sama no solo tiene suerte – y ahí comenzaba a soñar despierta – Gray-sama tiene talento, y se esfuerza mucho, por eso tiene tan buenas notas, es amable y…

- ¿Amable? Creo que sueñas despierta Juvia-chan – no le gustaba llevarle la contraria, pero era tan falso.

Gray no era el chico que Juvia veía, y Lyon quería demostrarle eso a su Musa. Gray era alguien antisocial y de muy mal humor, si bien si tenía talento, era de las pocas cualidades que Lyon veía en él. No tenía nada de amable, ni siquiera con Juvia y eso enfurecía al albino.

- ¿Por qué Lyon-sama odia tanto a Gray-sama? ¿Una vez fueron como hermanos, no? – Juvia no conocía la historia de esos dos, pero si había escuchado ese rumor, de Gajeel y Natsu.

- El pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, mi musa acuática – dijo poético, intentando impresionar a Juvia, aunque en el fondo esas palabras eran sinceras. – Pero no estamos hablando de qué pasó y no pasó entre el estúpido de Gray y yo, estábamos hablando…

Pero sin que pudiera terminar, Lyon vio la cara de ensueño de Juvia, literalmente la chica estaba soñando despierta después de escuchar esas palabras de Lyon "qué pasó y no pasó entre Gray y yo". Otra cualidad que si bien no odiaba le resultaba extraña a Lyon sobre su amada, era su gran mente pervertida y fujoshi* pero era más soportable que el hecho de gustar de Gray, sin duda.

- Juvia-chan – intentó despertarla amablemente, y lo consiguió. La chica lo miró extrañada - ¿Gray es amable contigo?

- Pues…

(Narra Juvia)

Desde que Juvia conoce a Lyon-sama, sabe que nunca habla de Gray-sama solo por su nombre, a menos que sea una situación sumamente seria, pero la pregunta desconcertó a Juvia.

¿Gray-sama es amable con Juvia?

Juvia respondería que sí, sin dudarlo ni un instante pero los últimos días, Gray-sama no ha sido lo que se dice amable, ha sido distante e incluso cruel. Pero Juvia no culpa a Gray-sama, sabe que él tiene graves problemas en su familia, y no quiere molestar.

Si Gray-sama necesita desahogarse Juvia lo entenderá.

- ¿Juvia-chan? – Lyon-sama es amable, y extraño, pero sobretodo… Ambos. – Entonces no es amable. – recién entonces Juvia se dio cuenta que en todo ese momento no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – Juvia no quería que Lyon-sama pensara aún peor de Gray-sama por culpa de Juvia.

- No me puedes engañar, Juvia-chan, tengo ojos he visto cómo te está tratando estos días – No, era todo una equivocación, Juvia debía proteger a Gray-sama.

- Bueno, em, todos tienen sus días malos, y últimamente Gray-sama ha estado mal, así que Juvia… - pero Lyon-sama interrumpió a Juvia.

- Eso no justifica que te haya tratado tan mal ¿sabes? – Lyon-sama tergiversa las cosas.

Juvia quería dejarle muy claro que estaba entendiendo mal todo, pero Lyon-sama volvió a interrumpir a Juvia.

-Juvia-chan, no dejes que ese idiota te deprima ¿si? – y ahí estaba Lyon-sama, a veces Juvia piensa que Lyon-sama se aprovecha de situaciones como esta.

-Gray-sama, no es un idiota – Y Juvia tiene razón, y lo sabe, lo conoce mejor que su ami-enemigo Lyon.

-¿Entonces si no lo es por qué te deja tanto sola?

Un suspiro por parte de Juvia invadió el lugar. Juvia sabe que por mucho que lo intente Lyon-sama siempre pensara como Lyon-sama, y no podría cambiarlo.

Quería irse de allí, para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, para poder hacer ese "proyecto" que le había mencionado la vez pasada a Gray-sama pero esa persona no la dejaría ir hasta que escuchara de la boca de Juvia las palabras que quería oír "Gray-sama es un idiota" cosa que nunca, en la vida, diría… Sin motivo.

(Narradora)

Y así pasó la tarde, en la Universidad de Artes, discutiendo tan respetuosa como era con Lyon, su sempai* y algo parecido a un amigo.

Nunca supo que cierto chico estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos, que por mucho que él la llamara a ella acosadora… Él podía ser peor.

Y según él tenía una excusa, que Lyon no era una persona de fiar. Eso y una misión de observación que le asignaron en su propia universidad de un posible rebelde que quisiera oponerse a su jefe.

Por mucho que lo pensara nunca le cuadraría… ¿¡Quién sería el idiota que intenta oponerse a uno de los reyes del bajo mundo!? Oponerse a Ivan era lo mismo a oponerse a Midnight o aún peor a Hades.

Solo que Ivan tenía unos métodos más discretos para deshacerse de las personas… Más discretos y sádicos, a su parecer.

El mal humor lo rodeaba, y esa escena del estúpido de Lyon molestando a Juvia, lo enfurecía más. Si seguía así se plantearía utilizar su misión como excusa para hacer desaparecer a ese "amigo" suyo.

0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Narra Gray)

- Estúpido Lyon – solo quería desahogarme en este momento - ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho a Juvia que ese "amigo" suyo es un completo acosador?

Si, bueno, Juvia me seguía y me hablaba mucho, realmente parece que estuviera acosándome, pero ¿Lyon? Ese chico está obsesionado.

Aparte de todas las esculturas, pinturas, dibujos que Lyon hace de ella, no se da cuenta. Luego está el altar que tiene en su habitación, eso y todas las fotos de Juvia que no se da cuenta de nada. Si eso no es acosar, no sé que más lo es.

Si bueno, es extraño que lo sepa, pero el dicho dice "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca" En mi caso es "Conoce todo de todos".

En nuestro grupo, yo soy el observador, la tarea más cansada, no me deja ni dormir bien, y eso con soportar a mi "familia" me pone de un humor terrible. Como cada grupo de asesinos profesionales bajo ordenes de Ivan, somos 3 chicos.

Yo, me encargo de observar, analizar y en sí, espiar.

Luego está el cerebro de flama que se encarga de los planes. Puede parecer una locura, porque ese idiota es más de actuar que de pensar, pero sus estrategias son… Debo admitirlo, increíbles. Gracias a él, nunca hemos fallado.

Y por último Gajeel, que se encarga del trabajo "sucio". Es el líder, y alguien imposible de entender, la última vez que nos vimos me pidió que investigara a alguien y cuando le pregunté quien… Descubrí que era una chica de la Academia Phantom L. Interesante.

¿Por qué iba a querer un chico de buena familia, con dinero y toda una vida planeada ser un asesino a cargo de un Rey del Bajo Mundo? Simple, libertad. Aburrimiento y libertad.

Y la única persona que me descubrió, fue ella.

Al principio pensé que sería una carga, que no serviría para nada, y que terminaría haciéndola desaparecer. Pero, el tiempo pasó y algo cambió. Juvia no es una chica común.

Es algo así, como una hada, frágil e imperceptible, amable e inteligente, y sobretodo… Hermosa.

Aunque, es obvio, no estoy enamorado de ella, y por muy remota que fuera la idea de enamorarme de mi querida acosadora personal, tengo otro problema.

Estoy comprometido, con nadie más ni nadie menos, que Erza Scarlet, mi mejor amiga de la infancia… Y la demonio Erza Scarlet.

Quisiera que algo cambiara, y que no tuviera que casarme por ser el de menos utilidad en la familia. Mi talento no es nada "interesante" como mi hermana Ultear. Ni nada bello como mi otro hermano, Loki. Soy solo un chico insignificante que no aporta en nada en ese lugar, excepto el físico, algo que al parecer sirve más que mi actitud, demasiado.

- Juvia… ¿También se habrá "enamorado" de mi por mi cuerpo? – era una pregunta sin respuesta, algo que por mucho que quisiera preguntarle no podría.

Aunque algo en mí quería creer, que Juvia era totalmente diferente.

CONTINUARÁ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aclaraciones:

*fujoshi: se refiere al termino de una mujer facinada con el yaoi (Amor entre chicos).

*sempai: superior

Autora:

No sé que tengo con que todos tengan una historia más rara que el personaje anterior -.- En fin, espero que les haya gustado, es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima semana! :D

Ahora que lo pienso ¿De qué pareja quieren la próxima semana?

Es que a partir de eso puedo crear el orden definitivo de todas las parejas.

Bueno ¿Reviews?


End file.
